


are you wild like me (raised by wolves and other beasts)

by hearden



Series: ranger lovefest [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: Theo starts off the new year watching his girlfriend participate in yet another impulsive Ranger shenanigan.





	are you wild like me (raised by wolves and other beasts)

**Author's Note:**

> i know close to almost nothing about jungle fury but i had this idea at like 3am for ranger lovefest and it's super-quick quality lol SO here goes

"Lily, I don't know if this is such a good idea…"

His girlfriend just flashes him a grin as she takes her first step onto the ladder leaning against the side of the Hartford Mansion.

It's a very, very long ladder.

Theo has no idea where it came from or who brought it, but he  _ does _ know this is a bad idea.

"It'll be fine," Lily says, reassuringly, tilting her head at him, "Besides, Casey made a bet."

He frowns, apprehensively, "Yeah, but against  _ who? _ And did he bet for you or against you? Because that's kinda important, too." Like, for example, if Casey bet against Conner, Theo would know to adjust his worrying accordingly. Very accordingly.

Lily shrugs as she shakes the ladder with her hand, testing its stability. Theo flinches forward, ready to tackle her out of the way if it falls, but it doesn't. "I'm not really sure," she says, "There were a lot of people talking at once."

"Yeah, that's usually how these things start," he mutters.

"Oh, come on, Theo," she gives him a smile that makes his insides melt, "It'll be fine."

And, then, he remembers what she's about to do and his heart… unmelts.

"You should stop getting ideas from Dax," Theo says, sullenly.

"He has good ideas."

"Trent was in a cast for two months last year."

"Yeah, well…" Lily trails off then starts climbing the ladder, giggling when Theo grumbles to himself.

He watches her as she goes, quick and agile, not missing a single rung on her way to the top. Why Rangers ever thought it was a good idea to hang out on the top of the mansion's roof, he'd never understand. To be honest, it was a miracle they all hadn't been banned after the hole-in-the-roof accident last Christmas. Theo bites his lower lip in worry that there'll be a repeat of that this year.

Distantly, from the roof, he hears Dax's enthusiastic shout, "She's ready, Theo!" He glances up at the roof and sees Lily peeking over too close to the edge. She waves at him, and he meekly, reluctantly, waves back.

Lily cups her hands around her mouth and yells, "Don't worry! Cats always land on their feet!"

"I wasn't worried until you said that!" he yells back, earning him a laugh.

His girlfriend disappears from view, presumably to get hooked up to the "generous donation" of stunt gear Dax had "conveniently" had in the trunk of his car. Theo has a lingering suspicion that, if Lily hadn't eagerly said yes, Dax would've roped -- oh, there's a good one he'll have to remember later to earn one of Lily's soft chuckles -- some other poor Ranger soul into the same shenanigan.

Lily's voice drifts down from the roof again, "You ready, babe?"

"Uhhh… can I say no?" He half-says it because he means it, half-says it because it'll make her laugh, and if anything, her laugh eases his nerves.

Theo closes his eyes, putting his hands over his face, when he starts to see Dax and some other Rangers lowering Lily, attached to a harness and all sorts of cables or ropes, over the roof's edge. He doesn't know exactly who's up there, but he's heard enough vague voices to know that Dax has help, which, theoretically, means Lily's in good hands.

And, if she's not, then, supposedly, cats always land on their feet.

He doesn't take enough peeks between his fingers to track her progress because next thing he knows, Lily's breathing is  _ very _ close and her hands are gently prying his fingers from over his face.

"Hey," she greets, grinning widely.

Theo swallows, nervously, "Hi."

Lily giggles, "You're upside-down."

"Actually…  _ you're _ upside-down."

He glances at the setup of ropes she's suspended from and the harness around her torso then up at Dax and Shane, who're keeping watch over their end of the pulley system or… whatever is stopping Lily from crashing into the ground. Their sheer strength holding onto the rope, probably.

"Is all the blood rushing to your head?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. All the blood is definitely rushing to  _ his. _

Lily reaches out and touches his cheek, smiling softly, "Theo, I'm fine."

All the blood  _ is _ probably rushing to her head, despite that.

She sees the gears turning in his head and slightly shakes her head, "C'mere."

He can't resist her touch, though, or the curve of her smile, the whimsical delight in her laughter. Theo cups her face in his hands and leans forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, ignoring the odd way with which his nose brushes against her chin or how her long, golden hair tickles his arms just the right way in the night breeze.

She pulls back, grinning, and despite his reservations, he grins, too.

"Happy new year, Theo," she whispers.

"Happy new year, Lily."

**Author's Note:**

> title from Bros - Wolf Alice
> 
> my brain at 3am: oh my god a lily/theo upside down spiderman kiss would be the cutest shit  
> me: it's 3am


End file.
